


Little Things

by Ray (RayWritesStuff)



Series: Living Together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, bokuto loves attention, lazy evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesStuff/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Bokuto works incredibly hard at everything he does. Akaashi knows this well about his boyfriend, and knows the best way to cheer him up is through lots of affection.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Living Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some fluff of Akaashi giving Bokuto one of those little head massages. You know, like when someone runs their hands through your hair and scratches your scalp? All that good stuff:) enjoy!

"Tonight was such bull. Can you believe we had to do all that extra running, Bo?"

"Bo..?"

"Koutarou! Earth to Kotarou!"

Something shot out and connected with the side of Bokuto's head with a very prominent _thwack!_ and fell to the ground on the sidewalk. After a few moments, the silver haired man's brain finally caught up with the action. He slowly blinked his tired eyes and leaned down with a grunt, picking up the offending object. 

Blank eyes stared down at the black pen rolling around in his palm. The sides were printed with little paw prints, and to top it off, a black plastic cat on the cap. Bokuto blinked owlishly. His head rolled lazily until he was looking at Kuroo. "You dropped this?"

The raven clapped his palm against his face exasperatedly. "No, dummy, I threw it at you! Have you been paying attention to _anything_ I've said to you?" Kuroo groaned.

Bokuto stared at his best friend, frowning. In a pathetic voice he whined, "why would you throw your pen at me?"

Another audible slap as Kuroo facepalmed again. Truth be told, Bokuto looked like a zombie. A sweaty, tall, clumsy zombie, who couldn't walk in a straight line right now to save his life. Bokuto was spent, and the previous all-nighter he had pulled marathoning the Harry Potter movies didn't make his situation much better. He could practically still hear coach scolding him for spacing out during practice. His lack of focus even earned the team a few bonus laps of running after practice- his teammates definitely loved him for that,- and now here he was. Trudging back to his car with Kuroo, the usually short trip to the parking not now feeling like the longest walk of his life.

"Alright, Bo. I'm staging an intervention. No more movie marathons the night before practice," Kuroo declared. This earned a whine from Bokuto. "I'm not done there Give me your keys. I'm driving us back." The raven held his hand out to Bokuto, palm up. Another whine. Bokuto glared at his best friend, but obliged. He fished his keys out from his pocket and shoved them into the other man's hand. "Asshole. Why am I suddenly not allowed to drive us home in _my_ car?"

Kuroo quickly wrapped his fingers around the car keys before the Bokuto changed his mind. Even though they both had cars of their own, it was a more economical choice to go together in one vehicle to practice. Tonight they took Bokuto's car, since Kenma had borrowed Kuroo's to go run some errands. A few moments later the two were approaching the parking lot. The raven rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulder against the other man's. "I'm driving tonight because you, sir, look dead on your feet. I may be an asshole, but at least I'll be an _alive_ asshole with a zombie in the passenger seat," he said. 

The silver-haired man stuck his tongue out in return at his best friend. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. My car's this way."

"You're fine, huh? So you're walking in the wrong direction on purpose, then?" Kuroo challenged. 

The sound of Bokuto's foot stomping childishly filled the night air. The cool air did nothing to kill the heat from working his ass of at practice just minutes ago. His wide eyes flared up as he retorted. "I-I knew that! I was just..." 

When he found no words to retaliate with, Bokuto slumped forward. His shoulders sagged and his head hung low. When he let out a small sigh, the feeling of a hand on his shoulder followed. Kuroo smiled down at his best friend. After years of bonding, the friendship they had built together was incredibly strong. Kuroo knew when his best friend was tired, even when he tried to hide it. "Hey, don't worry about it, Bo. Just take it easy. You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?" 

The words from his best friend succeeded in cheering Bokuto up. He picked his head back up and smiled sheepishly at the other man. "Of course I would! You're my best friend," he said proudly. Kuroo squeezed his shoulder firmly in reassurance, then spun Bokuto around to begin walking in the right direction

In the distance, the two men could finally see Bokuto's navy blue SUV. He pulled open the passenger side door and reluctantly plopped down. As he clicked his seatbelt into place, he muttered, "Don't drive like a grandpa." Kuroo finished securing his own seatbelt before reaching over the center console to knock his fist against the other man's cheek. Bokuto snapped his head to the side to attempt to bite Kuroo's hand, but the raven quickly retracted his arm and snickered. He put the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. "You're just saying that because I actually abide by the speed limit, unlike you. Once again, I feel like getting home alive," Kuroo retorted. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive you assface."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he pulled out of the lot. "Ohoho, I've been upgraded to assface? I'm honored," he sneered. The other man let out a _hmph_ as he crossed his arms over his chest. The tired man even went as far as turning away from his best friend, feigning anger towards the other man. The sight pulled a chuckle from Kuroo. "You're always so sassy when you're tired, Bo. You gonna make Akaashi deal with your grumpy ass tonight, or are you gonna cheer up for us?" he teased. Bokuto turned his head to stick his tongue out again, but was too tired to argue. However the thought of his beautiful boyfriend waiting at home for him took some of the edge off of his mood. 

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. When Kuroo pulled into the driveway, he killed the engine and glanced over to the sleeping body in the passenger seat. He dug his phone out of his pocket and shot a text to the man waiting inside the house for them.

**Kuroo- 11:36 pm-**

**_Just warning you, someone's a grump rn._ **

A few seconds past before his screen lit up with a reply.

**Akaashi- 11:37 pm-**

**_I knew he'd be tired. thx for not letting him drive. I made dinner._**

**Kuroo- 11:37 pm-**

**_Ur the best. He fell asleep in the car so we'll be a min._**

**Akaashi- 11:38 pm-**

**_No surprise there. Get him in ASAP so I can feed him_**

Kuroo snickered as he read the last text. Akaashi was so caring when it came to Bokuto. He knew everything there was to know about how to sort him out- from pulling him out of his moods to knowing exactly what he needs when he's upset, if there was an award for best Bokuto-Tamer, Akaashi would take home gold. 

**Kuroo- 11:39 pm-**

**_He's like your little baby bird_**

**Akaashi- 11:40 pm-**

**_Just get inside already. Your headlights are blinding me through the windows_**

After shutting off the car completely, Kuroo stepped out and rounded the hood. He tugged the passenger door open and gently shook the sleeping man's shoulder. When Bokuto finally blinked awake, he glared at the raven. It was obvious having his nap interrupted was not very entertaining. He opened his mouth to testify, but his gaze fell on the house in front of him. Even bathed in shadows, Bokuto knew he was finally home. Bokuto had been living in this house for nearly six months now. Being settled in with Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma was a dream come true, and even now his heart still fluttered at the thought of coming _home._ Nothing topped the feeling it brought him. 

"Ready to go in, Sleeping Beauty? It's cold out here," Kuroo teased. The silver-haired man stretched his long limbs out as far as he could, but the car was cramped for his large body. He yawned as he tugged his gym bag into his lap. When Kuroo realized he was dragging his feet, he decided it was time to use his next trick. 

"You know, it would suck if you took so long to get inside that the dinner Akaashi cooked got cold..." he suggested. 

In an instant, Bokuto was out of the car. He knocked his head against the car door, but it didn't phase him as he trudged to the front door. The sight of was rather amusing- the usually agile, insanely strong athlete who dominated the volleyball court practically dragging himself up the driveway. Where he was tough, Bokuto was also painfully weak for his boyfriend.

Before Bokuto could knock, the front door swung open to reveal Akaashi. He stood there calmly, dressed in black gym shorts and a light brown oversized sweatshirt. Round glasses perched on his nose, making his blue eyes even sharper than usual. His hair was a little messy, most likely from lying down. He swept his messy brown hair out of his face, smiling sweetly at Bokuto, and in that very moment Bokuto had to resist falling to his knees. The sight of his lover, even in adorably big clothes with sleepy eyes, never failed to take his breath away. He couldn't help himself as he all but threw himself at Akaashi, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man like a vice and sagging against him. 

"KEIIIJI!!!" he cried, squeezing the brunette tighter. Akaashi squirmed in an attempt to hug his boyfriend back, but the tight hug pinned his arm in place. He wheezed gently as the air was pushed out of his lungs. His voice labored, he managed to choke out, "Welcome.. home.. c-can't breathe, B-Bokuto-san..."

The sound of Akaashi in distress snapped Bokuto out of it. He hurriedly let go, reaching out to gingerly smooth out the brunette's clothes. He began to cry out in apology, but the shorter male only waved him off. "Let's get you inside already. You need a shower." 

"Don't have to tell me twice. I'm freezing my dick off out here," Kuroo grumbled as he ushered everyone past the threshold. The raven kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind them. "Is Kenma home?" Akaashi looked up to acknowledge the other man and nodded. "I think he's asleep, though. He had some big test today and crashed as soon as he came home from class." 

Kuroo sighed in response, but smiled. "Sounds about right. Night, guys." With that, the raven departed for the night into his bedroom.

When the raven was gone, Bokuto let out a loud yawn. He ambled up to his boyfriend until they were close again and dropped his head on his shoulder. His hands reached up and gripped onto Akaashi's shirt. "I'm sorry if I hurt you just now, I just missed you a lot..." the silver-haired man said quietly. His tone was painted in sadness, and the brunette knew exactly what to do. 

Akaashi reached behind him until he found one of Bokuto's clenched fists. He tugged it free from his sweatshirt, then held it in both of his. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed each taped digit. "I missed you too, Bokuto-san," he said sweetly. "Come eat dinner?"

Bokuto's heart swelled with pride. He knew he was lucky, but it was moments like these that really reminded him just how grateful he was to have Akaashi as his lover. Even after nearly accidentally squeezing the life out of him, Bokuto knew his boyfriend was still just as happy as he was to see him, too. He let the slightly shorter man lace their fingers together and lead him into the kitchen.

"Please eat as much as you need. I know you need it," Akaashi said as he set the full plate down in front of his sitting boyfriend. He leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and set a cup of steaming tea down for each of them. Bokuto eagerly wanted to return that kiss, but his hungry stomach was calling for the hot food in front of him. He hummed in approval at the kiss before digging into his meal. Akaashi sat across from the other man as he finished his own dinner. However most of his attention went into making sure his boyfriend didn't choke.

In a matter of minutes the athlete's plate was clean, and he polished off the bit of leftovers from Akaashi's serving. The brunette willingly slipped him as much extra food as he wanted as he was happy to see the tired boy recovering from a hard day of work. 

Akaashi knew firsthand just how hard Bokuto worked. Whether it was on or off court, the man always put his full energy into what he had to do. Sometimes, though, it drained the athlete, and Akaashi hated the sight of him sad. But he knew just the way to fix it. He carefully stood up from his seat and collected their dirty dishes. When he deposited them into the sink, he approached Bokuto in his seat.

Soft hands settled on Bokuto's shoulders. They rubbed into his skin, firm, yet not too hard. As his boyfriend rubbed the knots from his muscles the silver-haired man sighed in relief. He let his head roll back until the top of his head rested against Akaashi's chest. Smiling, he said, "Thank you for dinner."

Those golden eyes which were always so full of energy were just as bright as usual, but it was obvious Bokuto was tired. Akaashi returned the smile before pulling the other man to his feet. "Of course. I'm gonna clean up the kitchen, and you should go take a shower. Meet you in bed?" he offered. This drew a whine out of Bokuto. He was indeed, very whiny when he was tired. "I wanna cuddle..."

"I am not cuddling you while you're sweaty."

"But Keiji..."

"Shower. Now."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Bokuto ambled up out of the room and up the stairs. A laugh escaped Akaashi's lips as he watched the large man walk away. He may be a handful, but he was Akaashi's handful. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Akaashi made quick work of the kitchen. In only fifteen minutes he had swept, done the dishes, and wiped down all the counters. The leftovers for Kuroo and Kenma were neatly packed away and placed into the fridge. He doubted Kenma would come down to eat tonight, but he was sure the other athlete in the house wouldn't be going another hour without food. Those two blockheads were basically eating machines. And from the looks of Bokuto, tonight's practice was not an easy one. Giggling, Akaashi dried his hands on a kitchen towel and headed up to their shared room.

Upon opening the door, Akaashi discovered the very predictable scene of his boyfriend sprawled out on their rug. The towel that was previously around his waist was spread out underneath him, exposing his rear end. Akaashi rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "You're going to catch a cold if you lay there like that, Bokuto-san," he commented. 

The golden-eyed man remained still, grunting into the crook of his arm in protest. "Not. Moving."

The brunette bent down and swatted playfully at his buttcheek. "Yes, you are moving." 

Another grunt. There was only one way to get him moving. 

"That's a shame. I was really hoping my most favorite spiker ever would cuddle with me tonight. Now I'll just have to be cold, all by myself..."

It worked like a charm. Seconds later Bokuto leapt to his feet. "I'm here!!" He called out, waving his arms around as if it solidified his point. Akaashi only rolled his eyes and walked further into their room to stand in front of his boyfriend. He held out a pair of boxers to the other man, who snatched them up and put them on. 

Leaning forward, the brunette pressed a few quick kisses to the taller man's jaw. "Yes, yes you are, and I'm very happy that you're here with me," said Akaashi. The words made Bokuto's chest swell and his heart dance in his ribcage. Knowing that his lover wanted him there (and also said he was his favorite spiker,) made him feel as if he was on top of the world. It made him want to scale every building he could find and scream at the top of his lungs in joy. He wanted the whole world to know Akaashi made him this happy. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand draped over his forearm. "Come sit in front of the bed. Let me dry your hair."

Bokuto was happy to oblige. Not only was it because he wanted to do anything his beautiful lover said, but also because his silver hair was still dripping wet. It was down from its usual spikes, covering his forehead and framing his angular face. Akaashi was really the only one that got to see the other man like this. He loved every minute of it, too. He loved those usual crazy spikes, but also found much enjoyment in tangling his fingers in the soft strands when they were relaxed and down. The brunette perched himself at the edge of the bed while Bokuto eagerly plopped down between his knees. 

When Akaashi went to work on towel-drying his hair, Bokuto was sure at this point he had died and ascended to heaven at the sensation. He rested his back against the bed and hummed in content. His lover's fingers were so gentle, the sweet motions of him rubbing the towel against his damp locks easing him into pure bliss. Bokuto was sure he could have stayed just like that forever as he massaged one of Akaashi's firm calves. He was so entranced in admiring his lover's beautiful skin against his own that it startled him when the towel was slipped off of his head.

Annoyed, Bokuto whirled around until he sat facing the bed between Akaashi's knees. He frowned and reached up to tug on the other man's sleeve. "Hey, why'd you stop?" he murmured. Akaashi looked down at those wide golden eyes and couldn't stop his lips from twisting into a smile at the sight of Bokuto pouting like a child. He pulled his sleeve free from the other's grip to brush the tousled hair out of his face. A few straggling strands of white and grey fell right back, but that was perfectly okay to Akaashi. Everything about Bokuto was absolutely perfect to him already.

Bokuto would tell his boyfriend all the time just how beautiful he thought he was. Back in high school, it had always been a bit of a joke between the two, but as time went on Akaashi slowly came to realize his best friend was not just teasing him. No matter what time of day it was, or how tired Bokuto was, he was always left speechless when he caught sight of the other man. When Akaashi was there, it was like he was the only one Bokuto could see. He was his whole world. The one that gave him energy and drive, and the one who was always there to come to his rescue no matter what. 

He knew for sure that Akaashi was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. One stroke of his hand over that smooth skin, or one look into those blue eyes, and he was hopelessly lost. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bokuto felt hands slide into his hair. They were warm and soft as they gently raked through the knots. They didn't pull hard enough to cause pain, just enough to untangle the thick strands. When Bokuto looked up, he was met with a kind smile that made butterflies erupt in his stomach. "Just tell me if you want me to stop," he said softly.

But Bokuto didn't want him to stop at all. The affection in the touch made him scoot himself even closer. 

"I don't want you to - _ooooh.... ah..."_

Akaashi's fingers curled slightly against his scalp, nails gently scratching against the skin. When he saw the blissed-out expression on his boyfriend's face, the brunette repeated the motion. He pulled one hand free from the strands and rested his fingertips just at his hairline. In one smooth motion he slid his hand forward through his hair, stopping just past the crown of his head. As he moved his hands, his fingernails continued to graze Bokuto's scalp. Each gentle scrape left Bokuto's skin tingling in the best of ways.

Akaashi lifted his hand and slowly repeated this motion over and over, smiling at the satisfied sounds coming from his boyfriend. His other hand tangled itself in the hair near the back of his neck. He alternated between scratching the skin there and rubbing the soft, messy white and grey. 

Sitting between his boyfriend's knees, Bokuto's face was glowing in pure ecstasy. After a particular scratch near the back of his neck, the larger man's eyes rolled back in pleasure. He fell forward until his forehead rested on Akaashi's inner thigh. 

"Does that feel good, Koutarou?" the brunetter chuckled. His boyfriend groaned in delight, his response clear despite the lack of words. His mouth hung open as Bokuto shifted to prop his chin up on his lover's thigh as best he could. As he continued to detangle and scratch Bokuto's wild hair, Akaashi leaned down to press gentile kisses to his forehead and hairline.

With every kiss, Bokuto was positive his soul had left his body. He was on cloud nine. He couldn't even remember why he was so tired and gumpy. Everything on his mind had melted away until all that was left was Akaashi. Of course, the brunette knew he had this affect on the other man. It made him incredibly happy. He loved to shower his boyfriend in affection, and on top of that, it was his secret weapon to making Bokuto feel better. A win-win in his book.

After a few more blissful minutes, Akaashi pulled away and rested one hand on top of Bokuto's head. "That," the silver-haired man breathed, "was amazing." The brunette laughed softly in response. The sound drove the other man crazy. "I'll have to do that for you more often, then, Kotarou," he smiled.

Bokuto grinned back before lazily tugging himself up onto their bed. Once he was there, he all but shoved his head underneath Akaashi's arm until his head rested in his lap. "Yes, please," he hummed before turning to lie on his back. "How was your test today, Keiji?" the larger man asked. One of his large hands reached its way up to cup the other man's soft cheek, thumb caressing his cheekbone. 

"It went really well. The extra studying was worth it, but it still makes me sad I couldn't come see your practice match," the brunette said sadly. Bokuto flashed a lopsided grin up at his boyfriend and poked his forehead playfully. "I told you not to worry about that, Keiji! I know this test was important," he began, Besides, you'll get to see me in action again next week!"

The smaller man smiled down at Bokuto. One of his hands cupped his lover'e cheek. "Mmm.. yes, I do. I'm really excited to come cheer you on," he said contently. Akaashi treasured every single game he got to see his lover play. Practice matches, tournaments, everything- he always did his best to be there to cheer for Bokuto. The power and energy his boyfriend possessed on the court amazed him. He could feel it in the stands just as strong as he could back in high school, when the two shared the court together. Akaashi may not be his setter anymore officially, but it made him happy knowing that he would always be Bokuto's _favorite_ setter. 

"Rough practice tonight?" Akaashi asked curiously. Bokuto frowned at the question, turning to bury his face into his boyfriend's stomach. "Yes," he mumbled into the fabric of the hoodie. The brunette, being an expert on his boyfriend's moods, could tell exactly why. "Well it's a good thing you guys are off tomorrow. I think someone just needed some rest." The larger man peaked up from his cover, golden eyes full of puppy-like sadness. "It's not _my_ fault I get cranky..." he mumbled. The distressful tone made Akaashi's heart ache for his boyfriend. It definitely wasn't Bokuto's fault that he needed to rest, he was only human. A perfect human. Hearing the other man get down on himself because of what he couldn't control hurt him deeply. "Maybe I'm just weird. My moods and all, you know?" Bokuto murmured. 

Akaashi dug Bokuto's face out of its hiding place in the fabric. He cradled the other man's head in his hands. "No, Koutarou. You're not weird, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, okay?" When his boyfriend avoided his gaze, he continued. 

"Koutarou, you are the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life. You were the best captain, and are the best teammate, that anyone could ever ask for. You're so amazing. You're strong, talented, funny, smart. You bring everyone together no matter where you are, and you bring out the best in your team."

A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of Bokuto's lips. _Bingo._

"And even outside of volleyball, you are amazing. You're the best boyfriend ever. You make me so happy, Ko. You're kind and handsome, you make me laugh, you're loyal, you're sweet... I love everything about you."

Gold eyes finally met blue ones. "You really mean all that, Keiji?" he asked shyly. 

Akaashi smiled and stroked his hair soothingly. "Of course I do. You are always fighting with your very best, giving you one-hundred and twenty percent. It's okay to be tired sometimes. There is nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with _you._ So don't beat yourself up over one bad practice."

The confidence that usually shone in Bokuto's eyes was flooding back. Even if Akaashi wasn't playing with him anymore, he still knew all his ticks. The silver-haired man flipped himself around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. His face was plastered with a grin that filled the brunette with joy. "Keiji still thinks I'm the best!!" He cheered kicking his legs excitedly. When he settled down, Bokuto nuzzled his nose to Akaashi's stomach. "I love you, too." He said happily.

The shorter man hummed in happiness. Bokuto was finally cheering back up. But there was something else he wanted to do, something he knew would make them both feel even better.

"You better win your practice match next week, Kotarou," Akaashi hummed. His boyfriend looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he inquired. The brunette gazed down at the other man with a slight smirk. "Let me give you a taste of what you'll get if you win," he said slyly. Bokuto perked up at the change of tone. "Go ahead and show me, then."  
  


With careful, graceful movements, Akaashi tugged Bokuto back onto the bed until he was lying in the middle of it. He slid himself on top of the older man, thighs straddling his hips. When he eased his body down, he felt his body brush against the prominent bulge in Bokuto's sweatpants. The larger man pulled the two of them back until he was leaning against the headboard. The brunette eased himself down again, rolling his hips against Bokuto's in a manner that left both of them moaning. 

Bokuto's hands clamped down on Akaashi's hips, pulling him down for more friction. "Keiji.." he breathed. "If you don't let me kiss you right this second, I will go insane."

"Kiss me then."

Usually, Bokuto's kisses were rough when Akaashi got him going. Eager and full of desire. But this time, the silver-haired male took his face gently in his hands and connected their lips in a deep, gentle kiss. It was warm, full of passion and love, but not yet full of uncontrollable hunger. Akaashi basked in the tenderness, draping his arms around the other man's neck. After a few moments he broke away and gazed at the man beneath him. Bokuto's hair was still down, the shadows that cast over his golden eyes making fiery desire bubble up inside Akaashi. His lips were kiss-swollen, and part of him wanted to latch on again. But the sight of his incredibly hot boyfriend in nothing but boxers was too breathtaking to not stop and admire.

Strong arms, thick with muscle and attached to broad shoulders. Akaashi gripped each bicep gently, kneading the muscle beneath his fingers as he lowered his head to his chest. Corded muscles stretched beneath him as the brunette lowered his mouth to that toned chest. He detached one hand to run his fingertips up and down the hard ridges of Bokuto's abs as his tongue lapped at his pecs. 

A grunt shook Bokuto's frame, hands gripping his boyfriend's hips tighter. "Keiji.." he groaned. The call was deep in his throat, and the sound made Akaashi shudder. But he wasn't about to stop. Bokuto was too beautiful not to ravish. He licked a trail up to his collarbones, where he peppered each with bites and open-mouthed kisses. He bit down on the soft spot of Bokuto's neck to hide his smirk as he prepared to do what he was about to do. He knew as soon as he did Bokuto would lose his patience, but he couldn't help it. He kissed and licked at Bokuto's neck, melting as those big hands rubbed up and down his sides. Akaashi wanted him to lose control _now._

Akaashi gripped Bokuto's shoulders and leaned forward so his lips ghosted against the shell of his ear. In one fluid motion he rolled his body so he ground himself firmly against Bokuto's erection, letting out a soft, lewd moan right into his ear. 

Just as planned, something in Bokuto snapped. But to Akaashi's surprise, the older man remained sweet and gentle as he flipped their positions and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss. Bokuto's lips roamed down the brunette's jaw until they landed against his jaw. "Clothes off," he whispered against his skin.

Akaashi didn't have an ounce within him that didn't want to obey. As he tugged off his sweatshirt, Bokuto pulled of his gym shorts and boxers in one go. The smaller man felt his face heat up at the sight of his own naked body underneath Bokuto's. When the two made eye contact, he laughed gently. When Bokuto questioned him, he answered calmy. "Here I was planning to be the one in control, but you never fail to unravel me first." 

Looming above him, the silver-haired man returned his smile and ran his hand up and down Akaashi's side. "I'll do whatever you want, baby," he began. "either way, I love everything you give me."

The last comment left Akaashi so flustered, he felt his blush spread even farther. "Sit," he said quietly. Bokuto happily obliged after gently removing Akaashi's glasses from his face. When the larger man was settles against the headboard, the brunette crawled over until he rested between his legs. He kept his eyes on his lover as he lowered his head, but Bokuto's dreamy expression confirmed that the other man was admiring every move he made.

"You're so beautiful, Akaashi- _fuck..."_

The older man hissed as Akaashi's lips connected to his clothed member. He mouthed the bulge carefully, letting the heat and moisture from his mouth drive Bokuto crazy. He looked up at his lover for permission, who nodded and smiled sweetly at him. With that, Akaashi slid his boxers down until Bokuto's large, erect cock sprung free.

The brunette leaned his head down, pressing gentle open-mouthed kissed all over his length. Every once in a while, he'd lap his tongue from base to tip, smiling at the sight of Bokuto shuddering at his touch. He spent a few moments torturing his lover with ghosting touches, contact that disappeared just as fast as it lasted. Until he decided he had enough. He braced his forearms on the larger man's hips. Pressing his head down, he took as much of Bokuto's length into his mouth as he could.

Gasping, Bokuto's hands shot right into those brown locks, tangling into the strands and tugging ever so gently. As Akaashi began to move painfully slow, it took all of the strength he had to not hold Akaashi into place and take full control. His tongue ran up and down his length as he hollowed his cheeks, head bobbing up and down. With every movement, the other man's breath hitched. Each deep moan urged Akaashi to keep moving. 

As Akaashi glanced up at his boyfriend, he admired the control that he was able to keep over himself to keep Akaashi comfortable. But truth be told, Akaashi wanted _more._ Bokuto felt so hot and heavy and full as his length ran up and down his tongue, and the brunette was ready to take in every inch. "Fuck, Keiji.." Bokuto called. "You feel so good.."

Without warning, Akaashi pushed his head all the way down, taking in Bokuto completely. He felt the head of his cock at the back of his throat, and moaned when Bokuto's hips bucked up. The fingers in his hair tightened their grip as Akaashi picked up his pace. Every few strokes he would take Bokuto whole again, running his tongue around every inch of the heat in his mouth. He knew he was moments away from Bokuto taking control.

And that was exactly what the silver-haired male did. He pulled on Akaashi's hair gently, urging him to come up. "Keiji, may I..?" he asked breathlessly. It was a request, but there was a command to it was well that sent shivers down the brunette's spine. "Of course," he responded quietly.

Suddenly Akaashi was shoved back down, taking his boyfriend's length in whole. He moaned, vibrations rolling down Bokuto's body and causing his hips to buck up. The older man gripped his lover's hair to hold him in place, and fucked his mouth. The thrusting of his hips made tears well up in Akaashi's eyes. He gripped the sheets beneath his hands and lapped at Bokuto until his thrusts became erratic. Akaashi moaned again, drawing Bokuto's attention to his face. As soon as their eyes met, Bokuto's hips shot up. Heat filled Akaashi's mouth as his lover came, moaning his name.

After a few moments, Akaashi sat up to catch his breath. Only a second passed before Bokuto crawled to his side. He carded one of his hands through the brunette's hair and pressed a few tender kisses to his cheeks. "Did I hurt you, baby?" he asked, concern tainting his voice. But Akaashi smiled up at him, caressing his face. "Of course, not," he said gently. Bokuto furrowed his brow and reached up to wipe his boyfriend's tears. "God, Keiji, you're... fuck. You're amazing."

Akaashi blushed deeply at the compliment. He gasped as a warm hand slid it's way up his bare thigh. Looking down, the brunette realized just how hard he was. Touching Bokuto and pleasuring him had left him shaking, already on the verge of release. 

Bokuto eased Akaashi onto his back until he was propped up on his elbows. The golden-eyed man nudged his knees apart, head hovering just above the smaller male's cock. "May I?" He asked, his voice with an evident twinge of teasing. 

_"Please.."_

With slow motions, Bokuto took his lover completely into his mouth, pulling a gasp from Akaashi. Before he began to move, the older male rested his large hands on the brunette's inner thighs. He gave them a gentle squeeze until Akaashi's hips bucked up. He was already so close, and Bokuto could taste it. 

Bokuto didn't waste another second to tend to his lover's needs. He immediately set a fast pace. He let Akaashi tug on his hair, but he held his hips in place. In a matter of moments the blue-eyed man was shaking beneath him, breaths shallow and quick. Bokuto slowed for a moment, biting and kissing every inch of exposed skin. He wanted to touch every part of his beautiful partner over and over. Even though he's touched him countless times before, he could never get enough. "Please.. K-Koutarou.. _ah.."_

At the sound of Akaashi's pleading Bokuto hurriedly returned his lips to Akaashi's cock, taking him in and moving fast. When the brunette's thrusts fell out of rhythm, Bokuto gripped his thighs tighter. A final moan escaped Akaashi's lips as he came, and Bokuto took him in. 

As Akaashi caught his breath, Bokuto scooped him up and settled him against his pillow. The golden-eyed man hopped out of bed to fetch them both fresh pairs of boxers. When the two were dressed, he tossed the blanket over both of their bodies. Once Bokuto felt his lover near, he all but latched onto the smaller boy. He strangled his waist in his arms and buried his face in Akaashi's neck. "You're so perfect, Keiji! How did I get so lucky?" He cried, squeezing tighter.

Bokuto's grip was like a vice around his waist. Even though he loved his boyfriend deeply, he liked to be able to breathe while he was with him. Akaashi smiled sheepishly as he gave a few gentle pats to Bokuto's bicep until he loosened his grip.

The silver-haired man's face flushed as he nuzzled Akaashi's neck. "Sorry, Keiji..." he said softly. The brunette wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck. "It's alright, Kotarou," he said sweetly. "Everything's alright." 

Reassurance flowed through Akaashi's words and directly into Bokuto's heart. He pulled the brunette closer until he cradled his head against his chest. No pillow could ever beat resting on that strong chest. Hearing that sturdy heartbeat. 

While Bokuto's arms were secure around his waist, Akaashi slipped one around his neck, and the other wandered around their bodies until it settled on one of his lover's biceps, rubbing the muscles gently. Each dip and curve of Bokuto's body, he knew like the back of his hand. The larger male sighed and relaxed at his touch. 

Akaashi picked his head up from Bokuto's chest. He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Koutarou."

A hand came up to cradle Akaashi's head as Bokuto closed the space between him. For a moment, they kissed, the touch full of nothing but love and adoration for one another. "I hope you can feel just how much I do.." Akaashi whispered when they parted. Bokuto smiled, turning Akaashi's heart to mush. "I feel it in everything you do for me, Keiji," he began. "Even the small things, like you drying my hair earlier. The little things you do are full of love, too. I hope I make you feel the same."

But they both truly knew just how much love they made one another feel. To them, it wasn't in question. 

"I love you too, Keiji."

The brunette kissed his lover again. When he pulled away, he nuzzled his face back into Bokuto's chest. The athlete was strong, a wall of nothing but power. Yet past those hard muscles and lines was the biggest softie Akaashi has ever met. He loved this side of Bokuto, absolutely saturated in love. Akaashi hugged the larger man closer, melting into his comforting warmth.

"You need to get some rest now, Kotarou. I want you well-rested for tomorrow."

Tomorrow wasn't exactly a busy day for the couple. In the morning, they had plans to go out to breakfast with their best friends, who were now their roommates in their very own home. After that, the day was full of chores and work to prepare for the next week, but that was completely okay. Any time where Akaashi could be with Bokuto was a good time no matter what they were doing. Having Kuroo and Kenma close made it even better, too.

With no protest, Bokuto mumbled into Akaashi's hair and kissed the top of his head. 

"Goodnight, Keiji."

"Goodnight, Koutarou."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving me a kudos!!


End file.
